villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Brian Gamble
Officer Brian Gamble is one of the two main antagonists in the 2003 live action film S.W.A.T., the other being Alex Montel. He was portrayed by , who also portrayed Jeffrey Dahmer in the 2002 film Dahmer. Biography Gamble is an L.A.P.D. officer and a close friend of Jim Street, another member of the L.A.P.D. Gamble accompanies Street and his S.W.A.T. team to a bank that has been taken over by a gang of robbers, but Gamble disobeys orders not to fire on them and ends up wounding a hostage in the process. He and Street are then demoted by the commander of the L.A.P.D. Metropolitan Division, Captain Fuller, and following an intense argument between Gamble and Fuller, Gamble quits and leaves. A while later, Street finds Gamble in a bar and they have a brief but awkward confrontation. Street is unaware that Gamble is plotting to free French drug lord Alex Montel from police custody, as Montel had made a public announcement that he would give $100 million to whoever is able to free him. Gamble uses a high-powered rifle to shoot down a helicopter that was meant to take Montel into federal custody, and he later confronts Street and his S.W.A.T. team as they are driving Montel away in an SUV. Gamble rescues Montel with the help of another traitorous L.A.P.D. officer named T.J. McCabe and they escape onto a train with Street and Hondo in hot pursuit. Street and Hondo tries to shoot Gamble but the train speeds away before he can take a shot at him and gamble gave the finger gesture at the two. Gamble, Montel and T.J. venture into the sewers to avoid detection, but S.W.A.T. members manage to follow them. Gamble and his team then arrive at a bridge where a plane is due to land to take Montel out of the United States. Street and the other S.W.A.T. members notice a low flying plane and decide to approach it just as Gamble and Montel are about to leave. However, before the plane can take off, Street's team ram their car into it and cause it to crash, initiating a gun battle between them and Gamble's henchmen. As the other S.W.A.T. members take care of Montel and T.J., Street chases his former friend off the bridge and onto a series of railway lines. Gamble fights Street but Street accidentally kills him by knocking him into the path of a slow moving freight train, where its wheels decapitate him. Gallery Brian Gamble 2.png|Gamble quitting from the L.A.P.D. Brian Gamble 3.png|Gamble meeting his former friend and partner, Jim Street, at a bar. Brian Gamble 4.png|Gamble shooting down a helicopter designed to take Alex Montel into federal custody. Brian Gamble 5.png|Gamble grinning evilly as he confronts Street and his S.W.A.T. team in an attempt to free Montel. Brian Gamble 6.png|Gamble after escaping onto a train with Montel. Brian Gamble 7.png|Gamble lurking in the sewers. Brian Gamble 8.png|Gamble about to battle Street. Gamble's death.png|Gamble is decapitated after being knocked under the wheels of a slow moving freight train. Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Male Category:Traitor Category:Greedy Category:Deceased Category:Fighters Category:Mercenaries Category:Thugs Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Leader Category:Betrayed Category:Vengeful Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Criminals